Secrets kept by Snow
by Tierney McKnight
Summary: When a mysterious visitor collects Sarah to fulfill a promise made before she was born, Sarah finds herself back in the Underground. But who is he, and what does he want with her? R/R!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Jim Henson's film, "Labyrinth". They're being borrowed :)

**Secrets kept by Snow**

Chapter 1

The wind whipped her hair into her face.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle Beyond the Goblin City, To take back the child that you have stolen For my will is as strong as yours And my kingdom is as great You have no power over me."

The last line had been one she had problems with before she had met him, but he changed that for her. He taught her to stand up for herself against the mocking world. She missed him. her confusing Jareth. He had given her so much in teachings and he had offered her the world.

The white barn owl was still perched on the marble memorial of her mother. It had been set there in a dedication to all Lynda had done for the community. But Sarah didn't know that Lynda had done one thing that would affect her entire future. She sat for a while, staring into the mismatched eyes of the bird, never once breaking eye contact. It seemed to challenge her in a way.

"I'm sorry Jareth." She muttered to the wind. Standing, she decided to walk home. This time there was no fated wind, no rain that came pouring down on her. Perhaps it was because she had learned her lesson. Or perhaps it was just luck. She'd never know for sure. As she walked, she thought of all she had given up. Her love, a different and better life in the Underground, a chance to stay with her friends. "Well, life is pain anyway. You , Jareth, are the one that taught me that."

As she walked up to her house, she saw Karen driving away with Toby. Probably going to spoil the poor child even more. She grinned. Walking in, she saw her father was sitting in front of the fireplace with a handsome man that looked like he walked out of a fairy tale. Like a hunter that never met fear. His eyes danced with a deep interest when he saw her. He nodded his head in her direction. She walked into the room, a look of confusion on her face.

"Is this the girl?" Her father nodded. The man stood, and began circling her.

"And you're positive that she's still untouched, aren't you? I know I put a spell on her, but that only bound her from the mortals of this world, not the fae of another realm. Rumor has it she has had dealings with the Goblin King already." Her eyes glowed with anger. A maidens blush crept over her pale cheeks. He grinned darkly. "That reaction confirms both questions.

"Alright then. You've done your part Robert. Now all she has to do is hers if your family is to be wiped clean of debt." Sarah stopped watching the man.

"Daddy, do you know him? How does he know about Jareth? What do you mean wiped clean of debt?"

"I'm not going to waste the breath to explain everything. Instead you will go with me to the Underground." The man said flatly. He tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Who do you think you are? I'm not just an item you can buy or sell or order to leave at will!" He grinned.

"Actually you are. From your birth you have been mine. I protected your family and in return I asked that if a daughter be born to them, that she become mine. So rightfully you are my property." She backed away from him and looked to her father.

"Daddy! Who is he?" Her father looked away, and the man laughed.

"Your father won't tell you. It is up to me to tell you anything you need know."

"Your name. Now."

"Christian milady, a humble hunter of the Underground." He reached for her again, and she still avoided his touch. His eyes were beautiful though. She could see the desire in his eyes, and was immediately frightened. "I'm not going to hurt you Sarah, I'm just going to take you home."

"Is it true? You sold me?" she whispered, her voice a mixture of anger and hurt. Her father looked ashamed. She took that as a yes. "What am I going to do? Be whored out ?"

"Actually, quite the opposite. You will not be touched by any man,-" Immediately her eyes widened at the thought of what was coming next. "or woman." He finished. She let out the breath she'd been holding. "Until I set you free Sarah, you'll remain so. Breaking that contract will render you useless, and I don't cart around useless humans. I'll just kill you. He turned to Robert. "Farewell Robert. I will let you have an hour to say goodbye." Her father looked at her, his eyes full of pain and regret.

"No thank you. I'll leave now if it's alright. I don't feel the need to say goodbye to him. He's not my father, because fathers don't sell their daughters for protection." She followed him to the door. "Robert, tell Toby that sissy loves him." She blinked back the tears that wanted badly to fall. "Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"Your mother's memorial. It's a teleporter, but only to those who belong in the Underground." His voice was very flat as he lead her out of the house, and down the road that lead to the park.

"Is it really so long of a story that I can't know about it?"

"No, but I would prefer to wait until we're safe ." His voice wasn't mocking, and his words were meant in a gentle question, not out of annoyance. She nodded silently. As they walked, they did not talk or make noise, so gradually the tears slid down her face. The ones for Toby, the ones for Jareth, the ones for the family that she thought she had, and the ones for herself for not being loveable. At the park, he finally saw in the streetlight's dim light that she had been crying the whole walk down. "Best to leave this world behind you Sarah, you won't be coming back to it."

"What am I going to be expected to do?" Christian turned and looked at her.

"I've already told you. Remain untouched. Female virtue attracts certain... magical creatures that are worth more dead than alive. You bait them, I hunt them. Serve me until your fathers' debts are paid, and then you'll be free to find your own path."

"Are there other girls? People I'll be able to talk to?"

"No. Your predecessor finished her time, which is why I've come for you." His dark hair was pulled back into a braid, but a few loose curls framed his face. He offered his hand. She looked at it, then at him. "Take it." Her hand slid into his, and she felt a jolt of electricity as he laid his other hand on the round stone of her mother's memorial. There was a bright flash of white light, and when she could see again they were in a dark forest. Her eyes met those of a magnificent black Clydesdale, and for just a moment Sarah thought it was sizing her up. Christian came around her and patted it's neck. "His name is Phynx."

He mounted, and pulled her up in front of him, careful not to let her see the faint outline of the woman's body laying in the clearing only feet away. Digging his heel into Phynx's side, they rode into the darkness

A/N: R/R please, let me know what you think!


End file.
